The League of Ramona's Evil Exes vs The Dark Purveyors
https://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/art/DEATH-BATTLE-idea-5-Dark-Purveyours-vs-Evil-Exes-341936780 Intro Wiz: Today we got a fight between two great evil teams of Fiction Boomstick: Ramonas seven evil exes. Wiz: fighting the Dark Purveyors. and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a death battle. (it shows The League in front of The Dark Purveyors with the battle of the bands poster in the background) The League history Wiz: The League was made after Gideon wanted Ramona for his evil plan to have all seven of his ex-girlfriends and Gideon found all of the evil exes by finding them on Craigslist when he was drunk straight after Ramona dumped him. Boomstick: Matthew Patel is the first evil exe of Ramona. In the 7th grade Ramona only dated Matthew Patel to use his mystical powers to fight of Jocks and Ramona dumped him because of pre-adolescent capriciousness. Patel soon became evil in high school. Wiz: Lucas Lee is the second evil exe and he dated Ramona during Freshman year in high school. he doesn't have much else. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-zaYopZKSU Boomstick: Todd dated Envy Adams but left her because he was moving then he dated Ramona when he finished moving. Todd was with Ramona through the rest of high school but he left for vegan academe. Todd came back punched a hole in the moon for Ramona, left Ramona, dated Envy, and was with Envy's drummer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRd13bMWhsU Wiz: Roxy was as Ramona stated "just a phase" and Roxy didn't really like that comment. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JU-mvVujpGI Boomstick: The katayanagi twins dated Ramona at the same time without each other not knowing about it but when they did they blamed it all on Ramona. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esFO34xs22Q Wiz: Gideon Graves. He meet Ramona at a party and the two fell in love but as Ramona saw this as a real thing Gideon found it as a time to do test with the glow and the glow made it that Ramona was gone from Gideon's life by messing with her emotions to much.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnsghYBQrEg The Dark Purveyors History Boomstick: Zed is a zombie summoned by Swan and by just yelling he knocked the main character, Juliet, to the beginning of the game. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q46dDbUJZcc Wiz: After Zeds defeat Vikkies's ship is shown flying by with Juliet's sister.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcBSwSKc6To Boomstick: After Juliet killed a giant chicken Mariska made Juliet fight 3 more. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQl7FUb9Bro&pbjreload=10 Wiz: Josey made a impact on the story after Mariska died by telling Juliet that he has captured Rosalind. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zccvdkw52jQ Boomstick: Lewis Legend was challenged by Juliet to fight and he accepted. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM3vBDq1C5E League powers Wiz: Matthew Patel can levitate, pyrokinesis, and he can summon 4 demon hipster chicks but Matthew Patel is the weakest of the evil exes. Boomstick: Lucas lee is a great skater and a actor but he isn't really super powered beside super strength. Wiz: Todd Ingram has telekinesis, telepathy, flight, and he is practically invincible but if someone makes him eat anything non vegan he will lose his powers. Boomstick: Roxy can move at near ninja speed, she can travel via subspace, she can teleport, and she has a sword/whip Wiz: Kyle and Ken katayanagi don't have any real powers but they do build robots. their is robot-01 who is small. they have a second robot who isn't much. the third robot is big. the super fighting robot is at a colossal size. Boomstick: Gideon has the glow that can mess with peoples emotions, Gideon can use the subspace to make himself more powerful, Gideon can also use a hologram to attack, and Gideon can steal weapons even before they are summoned. Dark P powers Wiz: Zed has great agility, he can levitate himself, he can resist pain, static absorption, and he can use his own words to attack but he has slow reaction time, his back is very vulnerable to attacks, and his abilities are not very diverse Boomstick: Vikke has hysterical strength, levitation, lightning strikes, hes got a high pain tolerance but Vikke has slow reaction time and his head is a weak spot. Wiz: Mariska can make illusions, can levitate, teleportation, a shield bubble, telekinesis, and replication but she lacks aggression, being in a open area makes her more open to attacks, and the arms are a weak spot. Boomstick: Josey has a remote that can turn stuff retro and he has mad skillz but he can easily be distracted and his tech is vulnerable to damage. Wiz: Lewis Legend can teleport, levitate, and he can turn his guitar into a motor cycle but he can easily get distracted. Pre Fight The League of Ramonas evil exes stand on one stage as the Dark purveyors are on a different stage. Wallace wells stand on a balcony and he yells "Fight!" FIGHT! Matthew Patel and Zed meet in the middle. Matthew Patel poses and he says "My name is Matthew Patel and I am Ramonas first evil exe boyfriend!" Zed looks confused and he asks "what?" Matthew Patel was stunned and he repeats himself with the same poses "My name is Matthew Patel and I am Ramonas first evil exe boyfriend." Zed clears his throat and he yells "WHAT!" with the words coming out and hitting Matthew Patel. Matthew Patel flys into a wall and he summons his demon hipster chicks to help him make a huge fireball aiming at Zed. Zed jumps through the fireball and he cuts Matthew Patel in half. Lucas Lees stunt doubles jump at Zed attacking him. Zed yells "F&@K OFF!" with the words dropping on the stunt doubles killing them. Lucas Lee jumps at Zed punching Zeds back. Zed falls back and Lucas Lee rips Zed in half. Lucas lee turns away and Zed forms back behind Lucas lee cutting Lucas Lee in half. Todd finishes a salad and he punches Zeds head off. Zed tries to punch Todd but Todd tosses Zed into the sky and into space. Todd looks at Vikkie and his ship knocks into Todd. Vikkie knocks out Todd and Roxy cuts Vikkie in half. Mariska makes all of the evil exes dizzy but robot-01 runs in and it punches Mariska in the face knocking her out. robot-01 through 03 run at Josey but Josey blows up the robots making the twins utterly depressed as they walk off. Josey laughs but the colossal robot takes off the roof. The Colossal robot grabs Joseys UFO and it crushes it with Josey inside. Lewis Legend looks at his dead comrades and he slowly turns around to see Gideon who cuts Lewis into seven pieces. KO! Gideon and the other evil exes laugh without Matthew Patel and Lucas lee and the Dark Purveyors say "Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!" as they all disappear into the sky. Results Wiz: Well that happened. Boomstick: yep. no disagreement? wiz: I guess s- Swan: What!? why did the dark purveyors die!? They are zombies! Wiz: Well as Zed, the weakest member, could kill Matthew Patel, Lucas lees stunt doubles, and Lucas Lee himself but after that the League of Ramonas evil exes just kind of stomped the Dark purveyors. Boomstick: As Todd Ingram has punches holes in the moon The Dark Purveyors and be close to Juliet who had fallen out of the sky twice and the first one was in a ship that was falling out of the sky. Swan: What about Mariska and her powers? Wiz: As that might stun all of the League of Ramonas evil exes human members but the robots should be immune to illusions being robots. Boomstick: All and all the dark purveyors could only take a bite out of this win. Wiz: The winner is The League of Ramonas evil exes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQ9D3rwKszI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo Chain saw. "trick or treat" "1 2 fr-" Phone ringing. Static "h-hello?" "Hi I'm Chucky wonna play?" "Hiya Gor-" Bang. "Groovy" (horror movie royal not including Jason or pennywise) Category:Gamehost0007 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles